Of Love & Friendship
by diwata
Summary: Just what are the things Haruko had to go through in the name of love? A beautiful story of love and friendship. [completed] [non-yaoi] [Rukawa x Haruko x OC]
1. Meet Shintaro Ken

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Shintaro Ken is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

**Of Love and Friendship**

Chapter 1: Meet Shintaro Ken 

"Oh…. My…. Goddd……….. who is that?"

The girls were crowding at the corridor on the first day of school. Sakuragi, Rukawa and Haruko are already in second year while Akagi and Kogure are already in college.

"Must be a new student. I've never seen him before."

"He is sooooooo cuteeeeeee!!!"

"He is a lot cuter than Rukawa-kun!"

"Yeah!"

"Look at those eyes!"

"He is so tall! Must be taller than Sakuragi-kun!"

"He is way cooler than Rukawa! Look at that charm!"

"Very neat and well-refined!"

"He is smiling!!!!"

"Oh my God, he's coming this way."

"Hello girls!" The boy waved and flashed a sweet, innocent smile as he passed by them.

If only the boy would look back, he would see some of the girls had fainted and some still in shock.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Hello, mind if I sit here?"

"Huh?"

Haruko couldn't believe her eyes. A handsome boy with beautiful blue eyes and brown hair is towering beside her. Blue eyes just like Rukawa, only this boy's eyes are gentle and they are smiling. He has a backpack on his right shoulder and his dimples are showing while smiling at her.

"May I?" He repeated while gesturing to the seat beside her. Haruko got back to her senses.

"Oh….sure…" She said smiling and eyeing him at the same time. _Who is he? _

"By the way, my name is Shintaro Ken. I am a second year transferee so I don't know anyone around. May I know your name?"

"Ah, M--My name is Haruko Akagi."

He held out his hand for a handshake which Haruko limply accepted. He sat down and placed his backpack on his lap. "Haruko! Beautiful name!" He beamed at her. "Would it be too much if I ask for your assistance in case I need help with something?"

"Oh no, I'd be glad to help you." Haruko smiled shyly. _He is so cute! Like Rukawa-kun! Nah! Rukawa-kun is cuter. _

Shintaro smiled. He was glad to have found a friend in Shohoku and a cute girl at that. After a while the teacher came in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The bell rang for lunch time. Matsui and Fujii were already waiting for her outside the room.

"Er…Shintaro-kun, would you like to join me and my friends for lunch? I'll introduce them to you."

"Sure, I am glad you invited me." He flashed a radiant smile. "Maybe I can join you everyday for lunch?"

Haruko blinked and wondered how that bright smile always seems to be a permanent part of his face. "Ahhh…sure, Shintaro-kun. Come."

They walked out of the room to meet Matsui and Fujii. The two girls were staring at him. Well, include other girls at the corridor looking at him too!

"Shintaro-kun! These are my friends Matsui and Fujii!"

"Hello girls, nice to meet you!" He flashed another sweet be-dimpled smile.

"Hello!!!"

"He is Shintaro Ken and he is a transferee."

Ken once again extended his hand to the two girls for a handshake.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The four students walk their way into the school canteen. Haruko and Shintaro are walking first followed by Matsui and Fujii a few paces away who are whispering to each other.

"Whoa! Looks like he likes Haruko."

"Yeah."

"Not bad. He is goodlooking. Very goodlooking in fact."

"Right, just look at the girls ogling over him."

"Do you think Haruko would be able to forget Rukawa-kun?"

"Who knows? Looks like that ice block doesn't even know Haruko exists. Sometimes I pity Haruko."

"Yeah. But she can't help who she loves."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Ha-Haruko-chan!" Sakuragi practically bolted from his Gundam when he saw Haruko barely a mile away and ran fast like the speed of light.

"Sakuragi-kun! Long time no see!" She waved at him.

"Hello!" Shintaro greeted him.

"Huh?" Sakuragi glared at the boy beside Haruko. _Who is he? What is he doing with my Haruko-chan? _He noticed that the boy is taller than him.

"Ah… Sakuragi-kun! This is Shintaro Ken, he is a transferee. Shintaro-kun, this is Sakuragi Hanamichi, one of my friends!"

Shintaro shook hands with Sakuragi. Even though the latter doesn't feel like shaking his hand, he doesn't have any choice but to accept since Haruko is there.

"Oh." _Don't do anything stupid or else…. _

"Ok, Ja ne! Sakuragi-kun! We'll go now!"

"O-ok, Haruko-chan…." _K'so! _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Is he a long time friend?"

"Hmn.." Haruko nodded. "We met last year when I asked him to join the basketball team." Suddenly Haruko gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She stopped on her tracks and faced Shintaro. _Maybe he can also play basketball! He is even taller than Sakuragi-kun! _

"Anything wrong, Haruko-chan?"

"Shintaro-kun? Do… Do you want to play basketball?" She asked hesitantly.

Shintaro gave her one of his to-die smiles that make his dimples on his cheek come out. "Hai. As a matter of fact I play it."

"Really?!" Haruko clapped her hands and almost squealed. She was smiling brilliantly.

"Yeah…"

"W-would you like to join the basketball club?" Haruko's eyes are wide with anticipation.

Shintaro shrugged. "Maybe I could. Do you know anyone who could introduce me?"  
  
"Shintaro-kun! I am the assistant manager of the Shohoku basketball team! We have practice everyday after class! You can try-out!"

He smiled warmly at her. "In that case, I will."


	2. Brownie

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Shintaro Ken is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

**Of Love and Friendship**

Chapter 2: Brownie

"Ore wa tensai basket-o-man!" Sakuragi was singing loudly as he entered the gym. "Make way! Make way for the tensai! Nyahahahahaha!!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they realized that nothing has changed after the school vacation.

"Do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!!! Hah! I have improved and I will beat you!!!! Nyahahahahahah!!!!" His arms akimbo as he was laughing maniacally.

Rukawa sighed. "Yare…yare…" Sakuragi could no longer control himself (since when did he had self-control, anyway?) and lunged at the black haired boy.

Ayako wanted to pull all her curly hairs out of her head and wished she had more paper fans. It seems that Rukawa and Sakuragi have not changed at all. They are still bickering. The first years who wanted to try out could only sweatdrop and wondered if their two sempais are worth respecting. Ayako wondered how they would cope up now that Akagi is no longer around to control Sakuragi. _I wonder what's taking Haruko so long? _

Miyagi is excited as he is now the captain of the basketball team, but the practice has not even started and he is already developing a headache. He wished that the redhead and the cold ace would start acting maturely. He sighed. _Oh well, I can't have everything, can I? _

The gym door opened to reveal a petite girl and a tall boy. Everyone looked at their direction while the two walked to the sidelines on the way to the bench.

"Miyagi-sempai, Ayako-sempai, his name is Shintaro Ken, he is a second year transferee from my class. He wants to try out." She then faced Shintaro. "Shintaro-kun, Miyagi-sempai is the captain of the basketball team this year while Ayako-sempai is the team manager." She cheerfully introduced them.

Shintaro bowed at the two. Miyagi looked at the towering boy. _He's very tall!_ Ayako grabbed Haruko's arm and pulled her aside.

"Haruko-chan… He's cute, isn't he?" Ayako was winking at Haruko that made the latter blush and just managed to give a timid smile.

The whole team is looking at Shintaro. Sakuragi was well…what can we say…fuming because he saw the brown-haired boy came with Haruko. _Grrrr… he is with Haruko-chan again! _

Rukawa is also staring at Shintaro. Something inside is telling him this guy is a worthy opponent unlike the redhaired baka. Some whispers could be heard from the sidelines coming from some girls and the Rukawa Brigade. They are also ogling at Shintaro.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Impressive. That is the word. It seems when Miyagi saw Shintaro moved in the middle of the court, he was more than convinced that he is good. He immediately informed Anzai Sensei about it and drafted Shintaro to be a member of the starting five since Akagi is not with them anymore. Miyagi ordered a practice game amongst themselves.

_Shintaro Ken, 17 years old, 191 cm, doesn't play any fixed position…._ Miyagi was studying his profile.

Haruko was very surprised to see that Shintaro does not only play basketball. He plays it good! She cheered for him aside from Sakuragi and Rukawa. _Sugoi!!!!_ _Kami-sama! He is even better than Rukawa-kun!_ She is very happy having discovered someone like him. She is getting good at recruiting good players. At that thought she smiled to herself. He plays it really well like a pro. A powerful dunk! It echoed throughout the whole gym. Haruko pumped her fist up in the air and shouted his name.

_Heh. Haruko-chan really does cheer hard. _He smiled to himself.

He is as cool as Sendoh on court. His moves are great, he has finesse in every lay-ups, perfect arcs on his 3-point shots with accuracy that would shame Mitsui. His dunks eclipse that of Rukawa's. Sakuragi was fuming when Shintaro made a rebound in front of him. He was also quick in stealing the ball from Miyagi. He watches like a hawk and defends like his life depended on it. He was also ruthless on the offense. And this is only a practice game!

_Damn… _

_Shit! _

_Arghhh!!! _

_Is he human? _

_K'so! _

All the girls at the sidelines squealed with every basket that he made, even the Rukawa Brigade couldn't help themselves. What surprised them was that Shintaro actually acknowledged them by waving at them. He also flashes a smile once in a while that made them swoon and resulted in some of the girls fainting.

_Whoa! I didn't know girls here could be so enthusiastic! _

After the practice game, the members of the team were panting. Shintaro walked to the sideline in Haruko's direction after getting a towel and wiping himself with it.

"So, what do you think, Haruko-chan?" He beamed his dazzling smile at her.

"Shintaro-kun! You didn't tell me you were so good at basketball!" Her eyes sparkling.

"Ahh…. Not really…. I thought I did bad." He grinned. "But I'm glad you liked it!"

Haruko blushed. Rukawa heard it and turned at their direction and stared. He couldn't believe it. He lost to this guy! And he thought he was already good! _Damn!_ And what is he doing with their new assistant manager? Isn't it that she used to like him? _Gotta do more practice. _

"Oi, Brownie! Stop flirting with Haruko-chan! Grrrrrrr……" Sakuragi had to be restrained by the other team members as smokes were coming out of his ears. They knew the redhead too well when it comes to Haruko. "Arghhhh!!! Let gooo!!!!" Even the girls at the sidelines were all green with jealousy. Ayako and Miyagi snickered at the nickname the redhead gave to the brown-haired boy.

Shintaro glanced at the fuming redhead then turned back to Haruko.

"Are you sure he is just your friend? Looks like he is jealous." He winked at her.

"Huh? Oh no no hehe… really, Sakuragi and I are just friends!" She was waving her hands in front of her. "Besides….." She looked at Rukawa who was on his way to the locker room.

"Hmm…pretty protective for a friend, ne? Besides what?" Shintaro asked

"Ahh…nothing."

Miyagi had mixed feelings. They were all beaten in terms of performance, it's obvious but he is also very happy that they stand a better chance to win the championship this year! That was his goal, getting the inter-high title while the team is under his leadership.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

All the team members become wary. Shintaro doesn't leave Haruko's side except when he is playing on the court or when he goes to the locker room. 

"Haruko-chan, would you mind waiting for me? I want to walk you home."

"No, it's alright, Shintaro-kun. I am used to walking alone. Besides I still have to help cleaning."

"But I insist, Haruko-chan. I hope you wouldn't mind?"

"Ah…ok." She smiled meekly. _Geeee… How can I say no to him? He is so kind and mild-mannered. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"What a show-off!" Sakuragi blurted out. _I had to contend with kitsune before, now comes another one!! Grrrrr……_ He punched the door of his locker.

Shintaro heard this as he was walking inside the locker room.

"Hello Sakuragi-kun!" He greeted him with a smile. Everyone froze thinking there would be a rumble coming soon. "I hope we can be friends, Sakuragi-kun. Wakatta. Haruko-chan is a very nice girl." He extended his hand to Sakuragi to see if the redhead would accept it as a sign of goodwill. Sakuragi hesitated for a moment then reluctantly accepted it. _Well, at least this guy treats Haruko better than that baka kitsune!_ Shintaro smiled. "Yatta! Sakuragi-kun!" He then turned and proceeded to the shower room.

Rukawa witnessed the whole scene as he was sitting on the floor drinking from his water bottle. _Do'aho. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"I wonder why Matsui and Fujii are not here yet?" Haruko scanned the hall for her friends.  
  
"Maybe they're just late. We can wait for them."

A few meters away, Haruko finally spotted her two friends talking to a group of classmates. "Oh, there they are!"

"Haruko!" Matsui and Fujii ran to join Shintaro and Haruko. "I'm sorry, Haruko, Shintaro-kun, we can't join you for lunch today and in the coming days. The drama club has required us to practice during lunchtime because the play is slated next month. The committee decided that it would be best to stay together during lunch so we won't waste any time."

"N-nani?"

"I'm sorry, Haruko." Fujii said sadly. "But don't worry, we can still join you when there is a game and we would still do our study sessions, ne?."

"Oh…alright…."

"We have to go now, Haruko, the other members are waiting for us. Take care of her, Shintaro-kun?"

"Sure, no problem."


	3. Heartless Words

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Shintaro Ken is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

**Of Love and Friendship**

Chapter 3: The Heartless Words 

"Hey, since it is still lunch time, why don't we go to the other building. I heard the Science Club is located there."

"Science Club?"

"Yeah. You don't know? I wonder what they have there. C'mon!" Shintaro grabbed her by the arm and dragged the clueless Haruko across the school campus treading towards the building.

When they finally got there, Haruko saw some display of projects which she stared at with curiosity as she couldn't make out some of them. Shintaro's face on the other hand was beaming like a child as if he was amused by the displays.

"Isn't this great?" Shintaro pointed at the robot beside them. "Cool project!"

"Uhmm." Haruko nodded not knowing what the robot is for or what it does.

"There's the information." He left Haruko's side and got application forms. Then he walked towards her while scanning the papers. "Hmmm… so the Kanagawa Science Fair will be three months from now." He looked at his watch and noticed the time. "Haruko-chan, let's go, our class is about to start."

"You want to join the Science Club, Shintaro-kun?"

"Well, yeah, I was a member of the Science Club when I was in Tokyo. It's fun because you get to attend Science Fairs, compete with other schools and at the same time still learn. What's more, they don't require you to show up everyday. You just make a project and finish it within the deadline and compete."

Haruko looked at him and start thinking while they were walking back to their class. Maybe it would do her good to join the Science Club so she would have other extra-curricular activity aside from basketball. She needed to get a life. She liked the idea that it's not that demanding unlike their basketball club that requires them to show up everyday. "Anou…Shintaro-kun, maybe I can join too? Do you have an extra application form?"

Shintaro grinned at her. "I was really hoping you would say that."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Days had passed and things are pretty much normal. Haruko and Shintaro held study sessions together with Matsui and Fujii once a week. Haruko liked the idea since she was getting better grades now. Not that she was doing bad before but she is definitely improving in her studies.

The boys on the other hand are more motivated eversince they saw Shintaro play. Nobody wants to be left out especially the two bickering idiots. Their bickering has somewhat lessened because they are more serious with their training, each wanting to be better than Shintaro. Shintaro on the other hand had a Shintaro fan club now. He always gets gifts and letters and he actually find time to read them. Some girls say that Shintaro is better than Rukawa in many ways. For one, he smiles and acknowledges his fans. They also found out that Shintaro is good at academics.

However, something is brewing. Everyday while walking along the corridor, Haruko would notice the dagger looks that some of the girls are giving her. But when they look at Shintaro, they were all smiling at him. Although feeling uneasy, she chose to ignore it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Ne, Shintaro-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you choose to enroll in Shohoku? You said you came from a private school in Tokyo?"

"Ah….my parents are working in America. I decided to move here in Kanagawa because it's not so crowded here. I like it here." He smiled while looking at her.

"Oh. Aren't you going to follow your parents?"

"I don't know." Shintaro looked up as if thinking of something. "I'm not sure yet. Besides, I told you I like it here. I am happy here. But who knows, maybe I would accept that offer to play in NBA after high school."

"N-NBA? You were offered to play in NBA?" Haruko's eyes are wide in surprise.

Shintaro shrugged. "Yeah… but I am not too sure about it. I like to play basketball but I am not keen on making it my career."

"I see…. what do you want to become then?"  
  
"I want to become a doctor or a surgeon. So if ever I will go to America, it will be to study most probably." He answered lazily.

"Doctor? Wow, that's great!"

"You like it?" He asked smiling at her.

"Well, yeah, it's a good choice I think." She smiled back.

"What about you? What do you want to become?"  
  
"I – I don't know yet…."

She realized she doesn't have any goal yet. Her life was just filled with studies, basketball and dreaming about Rukawa.

"It's alright. You still have two years to decide on what you want." He grinned and decided to change the topic.

"Sakuragi-kun is getting better and better." He started and looked at her for reactions.

"Hai. He really improved a lot since we were in first year!" Haruko answered enthusiastically. "And he is still improving!"

"I bet he does. It helps a lot when one is inspired by a beautiful girl." He winked at her.

Haruko blushed as she indignantly pumped her fist on her sides. "Shintaro-kun! I told you he is just a friend!"

"Yare-yare… He really likes you, Haruko-chan. I can see how jealous he is." He sounded like teasing.

"Well…. I—he is just a friend to me. Besides, I like Rukawa-kun…." _Oh no!_ She covered her mouth but it was too late. The brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

Shintaro stopped in his tracks and faced Haruko. "You like Rukawa?"

Haruko blushed even more. "Err…."

"He's pretty quiet. Have you tried talking to him?" They started walking again.

_Have I tried talking to him? _

_-Are you ok,Rukawa? Wipe your blood!- _

_-Stop being nosy.- _

_-Who do you think you are.- _

_-Are you ok? You are bleeding too much!- _

_-Go away!- _

_How come he was so mean to me? No, I know he is not mean. I know he is a good person inside. Maybe he has his reasons. I wish he had given me a chance to get to know him better. _She sighed._ How can I even talk to him when I cannot even get near him? No. _She shut her eyes and shook her head._ I should just be contented on cheering for him during the games. I'll just support him in anyway I can. I'll just pray that he will fulfill his dreams and be happy. That's it._

"Haruko-chan? You okay?" He lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alright." She forced a smile and placed her hands on her back.

Shintaro just looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. He knows she is not alright and is debating to himself whether he should press on or just change the topic when---

"This is your house now. Goodnight, Haruko-chan." He bowed and smiled at her.

"Thank you for walking me home, Shintaro-kun."

They waved each other goodbye.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"But Shintaro-kun is always with Haruko!"

"Haruko? That bimbo who is always squealing whenever Rukawa-kun makes a shot?"

"He doesn't deserve an airhead. She is so annoying."

"I don't even know what Sakuragi-kun sees in her."

"Are you actually saying that Sakuragi-kun has a bad taste when it comes to girls?  
"She is practically throwing herself to the boys."

"Hmph… she is a farce. She is just trying to be nice to get all the boys. Look, she even joined the basketball club because of the boys."

"Oi! Oi! Rukawa-kun doesn't even look at her. She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Good for her!"

The conversation from inside the classroom made Shintaro and Haruko froze on their tracks. They were about to enter their classroom after lunch time when they heard their female classmates. Haruko couldn't believe what she was hearing. They hate her! They actually hate her! _Why?_ She couldn't control the tears from escaping from her eyes. She dashed through the corridor leaving Shintaro who was equally shocked but ran after her when he recovered. He couldn't believe how fast she could run. When he got out of the corridor, she was already gone.

_They hate me because of Rukawa-kun and Shintaro-kun! Maybe what they are saying is true. Rukawa-kun doesn't deserve me. He is a famous basketball player after all while I am...I am just one of the girls who cheers her heart out for him. That's it! I am a nobody. _


	4. The Best of Friends

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Shintaro Ken is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**Shirodachi** - thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Silhouette Panther** - well, honestly, I wanted to make a different fic so I created a male character instead of a Mary Sue. I have read enough Mary Sues that I am starting to think of creating a fic starring ME as the leading lady. LOL

**dreamer** - thanks a bunch!

**Rei-Leviathan-chan** - I got your point. Really, even Rukawa doesn't exist in real life. Too bad eh? Though I am seriously thinking of finding a way of how to make Kogure Kiminobu come alive! ***turns into a Kogure fangirl***

**sLL** - Heh. I don't hate Haruko. I like all the characters in Slam Dunk. I like all their expressions as well.

**badly drawn girl** - Well, what can I say, it's a fanfic (fiction). I haven't seen Harry Potter 2 yet.

**lambie** - he could be a friend or a lover, depends on my mood. LOL

*******

**Of Love and Friendship**

Chapter 4: The Best of Friends 

"Hey….."

Haruko looked up when she heard a soft yet familiar voice. Her eyes and nose were red from crying. It took a while before Shintaro found her crying her heart out. He walked towards her and hugged her. Just when she thought her tear ducts were already dried up, more and more tears came out. She wanted to pour her heart out. Her chest was so heavy that she felt like choking. She wanted to do nothing but cry. She already skipped her class and from the looks of it, Shintaro also did it.

"Shhhh….." Shintaro just rubbed her back and gently patted her head while she was leaning to his chest crying.

He heard those cruel words directed at her. He wanted to help her but he's never been the type who would yell at girls although at that time he wanted to yell at them. Those were heartless words and he is feeling her pain. For now, all he could do was just let Haruko cry out her pain and just be there for her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Shintaro-kun, where is Haruko-chan?" Ayako noticed that Shintaro came in alone. They were already used to seeing the two coming to the gym together.

"Anou…she is not feeling well. I had to walk her home earlier." He smiled timidly.

Sakuragi stopped shooting balls when he saw Shintaro coming in alone.

"Oi, Brownie, where is Haruko-chan? What did you do to her?" He pointed his finger towards him.

It never ceased to amaze him whenever Sakuragi calls him Brownie. _Man,_ _I feel like a dog. _He snickered to himself. "Sakuragi-kun, she was just not feeling well but she'll be alright. I already brought her home, so don't worry." Sakuragi just gaped at him. He admits to himself that Shintaro treats Haruko really good and he was thankful for that. He was just jealous and all.

Shintaro noticed Rukawa who is standing nearby staring, more like glaring at him so he decided to give him a nod in greeting.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

More days passed. Haruko was smiling again. Matsui and Fujii learned of the incident and consoled her. She and Shintaro are fast becoming the best of friends. They were even partners now. Shintaro decided that they work together on a project that he wanted to enter for the Kanagawa Science Fair. It was all new for Haruko but after seeing that Shintaro had so much patience in teaching her about it, she gradually learned and became more and more involved in it.

Little by little, she noticed that basketball is no longer the biggest part of her high school life. Matsui and Fujii made it compulsory for them to watch their drama plays. Haruko is seeing her friends in a whole new light. She never thought they could act and sing so well.

The four of them would hang out at the ice cream parlor after classes since there is still a good two hours before practice. It's funny but she was starting to enjoy their study sessions. They were even drafted by their teachers to tutor some students once in a while. Though still cheerful, Haruko would sometimes come to the gym tired and exhausted. She often wondered how Shintaro could keep up with everything and still play well.

"Shintaro-kun, are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah. Why?" He wasn't looking at her.

"Well, you're kind of quiet today. Anything wrong?"

It took a while before he could answer. "Well, I… I was just thinking about something."

"You can tell me, Shintaro-kun." There is concern in her eyes.

"Just that I received an overseas call from my father last night and he told me about the NBA thing again." He paused and took a deep breath. "He wants me to go back to America to start training."

"N-nani? Go back? You've been there before?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I was there during the school break." The brown-haired boy gripped the back of his neck and started twisting his head. "That was the time I was offered to play. But now, it seems that they are telling me that I could start training now or something like that." He paused a while when something came to him. "I think it's just that the recruiter is trying to persuade my father to convince me."

"Oh." There was a prick in Haruko's heart as she felt she would lose her friend soon.

"I already told him about my wish to study medicine but he told me I can do both things there since I am still young and there's a lot of time for both."

"Um....so....what are your plans now?" She's not sure if she wants to hear an answer to that.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know yet. I just told father I'd think it over."

She just nodded but Shintaro could see sadness in her usually cheerful eyes.

"You know…" His voice trailed off. "Sometimes, when I am faced with a crisis or a difficult choice, sometimes what I do is I don't choose at all. I don't know if it is good or not but things always turn out alright in the end. Sometimes, it is good to just let yourself go with the flow and let yourself be surprised by the turn of events." He looked at her squarely in her eyes. "You know what I believe? I believe nothing happens by chance. There's always a reason why things happen."

Haruko felt her cheeks were wet but only because of the cold wind that softly blew on them. She didn't even realize she was crying already. She glided her hand gently on her cheeks to wipe them. "Shintaro-kun, we will always be friends no matter what, right?" She searched for an answer in his blue eyes.

"Of course." His warm smile made up for the cold wind around them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The sensei was blabbering about the ancient Egyptian civilization when the school bell rang signaling the end of another school day. All the students were like ants rushing to the door eager to get out of the room like it's going to suffocate them if they stay there for another minute.

"Ice cream, Shintaro-kun?" Haruko slung her bag on her shoulder and picked up her book.

"I'm afraid we can't, Haruko-chan. Remember, Izumi-sensei asked us to go see her in her last period today?

"Oh yeah. I forgot. We have to do some tutoring!" Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. There goes another free time.

"Right." Shintaro waved his finger in the air in agreement. "Let's go."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Ha-ha-haruko-chan!" Sakuragi's face started to lit up.

"Rukawa-kun? Sakuragi-kun?" Shintaro and Haruko were both surprised to see them the moment they entered the room.

"Ah…good thing you are here now. So you know them?" Izumi-sensei started. "They are the ones you are going to tutor for today. We are going to have a very important exam tomorrow. I hope you can whip up a miracle for these two." She paused. "Very well then. You know what to do. I'll leave you now."

Shintaro just looked at their departing sensei and turned back to the two students in front of them. He then glanced at Haruko trying to observe her knowing they are going to tutor Rukawa.

Haruko, on the other hand was in a dilemma. _Rukawa-kun? No. I can't teach him properly. I would be too distracted! _Suddenly she was jolted by the redhead's loud mouth.

"Nyahahahaha! Tensai doesn't need tutoring but if it would make Haruko-chan happy, I would gladly submit." Seeing the girl of his dreams is in front of him, he even bowed for an effect.

Shintaro sweatdropped. _Rrrright._

"Do'aho."

"Teme---"

"Let's start Sakuragi-kun!" She dragged the redhead to the other end of the room. Shintaro though couldn't understand why Haruko picked Sakuragi when Rukawa was there for the taking. He smiled and shook his head. _Sometimes I wonder if I know her well enough._


	5. Shintaro's Confessions

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Shintaro Ken is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

**Of Love and Friendship**

Chapter 5: Shintaro's Confessions 

Sakuragi's face could rival a thousand lighted bulbs. A silly grin was continuously plastered on his face. Shintaro could only shake his head. He was blabbering about the echinoderms but when he looked at Rukawa's face, the so-called fox boy was already dozing off. He was beginning to think that this must be the reason why his bestfriend chose to tutor the redhead. 

Haruko gave Sakuragi a Biology mock test to see how much he had learned. When it was done, she checked it only to find a lot of errors. She pointed out all the errors to him and did the whole thing again. 

"Sakuragi-kun, it's spelled coelenterata. It's just pronounced with a silent o. Be careful with the spellings because wrong spelling is wrong." 

The two tutors tried to make the most of the two hours they had. Shintaro wondered if they had learned anything for the next day's test. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Congratulations, Haruko, Shintaro-kun!" Fujii greeted them as they walk out of the school going to the ice cream parlor. 

"So Haruko, how does it feel to be winning at the Science Fair?" Matsui elbowed her friend. 

"Errr…it feels good!" Haruko smiled and looked at Shintaro. He smiled back at her. "Thank you! But really most of the credit goes to Shintaro-kun. I only helped him." 

"Maa…maa…how dare you eat all the humble pie?" Shintaro quipped. 

"What humble pie?" She looked at Shintaro. 

"Ai…Haruko……" Matsui sighed at their friend's cluelessness. 

"So Haruko, did Rukawa-kun and Sakuragi-kun passed their exams?" Fujii asked. 

"Hai. Although they almost didn't made it. We only gave them a rush review due to the lack of time." Haruko answered. 

"Ah. But then they did it so I guess it's okay." Shintaro answered back. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Shintaro-kun! You were really amazing today!" Haruko was beaming at him. 

"Heh. Thanks!" 

"Your fans were really rooting for you. Isn't that great?" 

"Hai. I love their support. They are really nice to me." He said smiling. 

"You're really something, Shintaro-kun. You even took the time out just to attend one of their functions!" 

"Yeah… it's the least I can do for those girls." 

"Ne, Shintaro-kun, why don't you have a girlfriend yet? Your fans don't just come from Shohoku but from other schools as well. I'm sure there must be at least one who you would like." 

"Ah… I don't get a girl just so I could have a girlfriend." He grinned. 

Haruko blinked trying to absorb what she just heard. "Oh… I… understand." 

"Actually, I like this particular girl but she likes someone else." He looked at her and winked. 

"Eh? Really? Is she from Shohoku too?" 

"Hai." 

"Whoa…maybe I know her!" Haruko beamed at him. 

"Of course, you know her." He flashed a be-dimpled smile at her. 

"Hmm…" Haruko thought for a while. "Must be one of my friends, ne?" She winked at him. 

Shintaro let out a hearty laugh and stopped walking. "Really now, Haruko-chan. And I thought I was already too obvious!" 

"Huh?" 

"I really should be telling this to you, ne, Haruko-chan? I was talking about you. It's you I really like." He smiled and poked a finger at her shoulder. 

It took a few seconds before Haruko could even blink or react. 

"I—Shintaro-kun!" She was already blushing. 

He laughed again and prodded her to walk again. "It's ok, Haruko-chan. I am not expecting any answer from you. I just thought you should know it. Besides I like the way we relate to each other. And I know you like Rukawa-kun." He was smiling mischievously at her while saying the last sentence. 

Haruko couldn't believe it. Shintaro confessed to her! But what's more surprising was that he doesn't expect anything from her in return. Shintaro even comforts her every time, whenever she feels down about Rukawa. She feels like an idiot. Why does she like Rukawa? Shintaro is better than him in every way. Girls adore him but he isn't cold to them and yet he is not a playboy either. Aside from Matsui and Fujii, only Shintaro understands her. 

"I cannot blame Sakuragi-kun. You are a sweet and nice girl." He winked at her. "I bet Rukawa-kun likes you too. He just doesn't show it. He has this problem letting things out. I can see through him. Heh. You just don't see it when he watches you from the corner of his eyes sometimes. Personally, I am a very open person. I say what I feel." 

Haruko blushed. 

"Maybe it's time you tell Rukawa-kun how you feel." 

"N-nani?" 

He shrugged. "He's bound to know it sooner or later. I'm telling you, once you tell that to him, you would feel better no matter what the response you would get from him. At least you know where you stand. He may even know how you feel and just waiting for you to make a move." 

"Sh-Shintaro-kun…. why are you so nice to me?" She wanted to cry now for feeling so stupid. 

He looked at her. "Do I really have to answer that?" He lowered his gaze to meet her eyes. "You already know the answer. But hey, I am nice to everyone." He grinned and paused for a while to observe her. "You're not going to cry, are you?" He saw a bench and led her to it. "Let's sit there for a while." 

"Oh ok… It's just that…." 

"Hmm? Just that….?" 

"Just that I cannot understand how you can do that. Being so nice even though everyone seems to like you. Other boys would already have a very bloated ego but you---" 

"Ah….it's nothing." He shook his head. "I appreciate people who like me but I don't get it into my head." He bowed while knocking on his head trying to fool around. 

"Shintaro-kun!" 

"Hmm?"  
  
She noticed some light colored hair on top of Shintaro's head. "Your hair is changing color, what happened?" 

"Hmm? Oh…I think I have to go to the salon again heheh…." 

"Salon? You mean…." 

"It's just my little secret." 

"Your hair is not really brown?" 

"Well, yeah, I am blonde. I just colored it brown so I would not attract so much attention. Mom's an American." He grinned. 

"Honto ni? 

"Well, I guess I would have to ask you to keep it a secret." He winked at her. 

Haruko nodded and smiled at him. _Kawaii._ She feels so good having a good friend in Shintaro. She knows a lot of girls would kill just to be in her place. _What a good friend he is. I'm so glad I met him. _


	6. He Knew

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Shintaro Ken is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

**Of Love and Friendship**

Chapter 6: He Knew 

"Rukawa-kun!" A smiling Shintaro approached Rukawa at the sidelines. "Wanna play one on one?" 

The practice had already ended. The team members were surprised to see the two boys going back to the court as if they are going to play. Rukawa is not the kind that would back out on a challenge. For Rukawa, it was a challenge that is to be taken seriously. He wanted to beat him. For Shintaro, it was just a game. For the sake of fun. 

As the one on one went on, Haruko cheered for both of them. He loves it when Haruko cheers. Any player would give anything to get that kind of support but he noticed that Rukawa doesn't give a damn about it. The team members haven't seen a one on one as aggressive as this. In the end, it was Shintaro who won. Rukawa could just curse under his breath as he was down on the court after he was floored by Shintaro's last deadly shot. A powerful dunk that reverberated for a few seconds. Shintaro extended his hand to him to assist him to stand up. The taller boy's hand was in the air for a few moments but Rukawa stood up without accepting his hand. The cold ace stared unemotionally at him for a few seconds, turned around and prepared to leave. 

"Haruko-chan really cheered hard for you. Every time. Do you know that Sakuragi would kill just to be in your place?" 

Rukawa stopped in his tracks. Shintaro waited for a reaction. None. The brown haired boy just smiled wryly and turned around. _He's really stubborn._ He walked to Haruko and waved as she offered him his towel. 

"Thanks." 

"You're really great, Shintaro-kun!" 

"Thanks, but don't you think Rukawa-kun did good too?" 

"Umm…well, yea…." 

Actually her heart is aching for Rukawa. She wished she could comfort him. If only she could. 

_-Go away!- _

She shook her head. _No. Rukawa-kun doesn't need my pity. He doesn't need anything from me. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Hi there!" 

Haruko looked up to see Saeko, a sophomore like her who is a member of the Debating Club and is a co-editor of their school paper. Definitely one of the intellectuals in Shohoku. 

"H-hi!" She hesitantly greeted back. _She must be one of them who do not like me. _

"I'm here to see Fujiwara-sensei but I can see that he is still talking to Shintaro-san." She sat beside Haruko and placed her bag and books on her lap. "You are Haruko-san of the Basketball Club, right? I am Saeko." She smiled. "Waiting for Shintaro-san?" Haruko smiled back timidly and nodded. 

"By the way, congratulations on winning at the Science Fair." 

The brown-haired girl blinked. "T-thanks. How did you know?" 

"Hey, I am writing for the school paper so I know the latest school buzz." 

"Oh I see." 

"Um….I also heard that you are not very popular with the girls." Haruko looked up to her and started feeling uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it. They are just jealous of you." Saeko contorted her face to make a point. 

_They are jealous of me?_ She uncomfortably shifted on her seat as she recalled the cruel words she had heard months ago when Saeko started talking again. 

"I don't think you have done anything wrong. I mean, it's only natural to support a teammate, right? Even more so if he is someone you love." She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head. "Really, I have seen worse things people do in the name of love." 

She couldn't believe it. She was wrong after all. Saeko doesn't hate her. "T-thank you, Saeko-san." She smiled at the girl beside her. 

"Don't mention it. I just don't consider it a mortal sin if you cheer for your basketball guy. Oh, here's comes Shintaro-san." She stood up. "Nice meeting you!" 

"Nice meeting you too!" She stood up and waved to Saeko. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After the tough game with Shoyo, Haruko ran to give Shintaro his towel and a water bottle. Since the game was over, she placed her notebook where she keeps the team members statistics aside. 

"You were magnificent, Shintaro-kun! You are even getting better and better!" She never failed to praise and encourage her best friend. 

"Thanks, Haruko-chan!" A smile graced his lips as he reached for the towel and the bottle. 

She watched him as he wiped himself and gulped some water. 

"Hey, why don't you give Rukawa-kun some water too? He could be thirsty too, you know. It was a tough game after all." He gave her a teasing wink that made her face pink. 

"Eh? Anou… I don't know… he never accepts help from anyone. It'll just be a waste of effort." She waved her hand dismissively. 

"A-a Haruko. I think he is lonely in his own little world." He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked intently into her eyes. "It doesn't hurt if you show him that you care." 

"But Shintaro-kun…." 

"Go on." He nudged her gently to Rukawa's direction. 

"But…" 

"Shoo!" Shintaro playfully mocked a kick towards her while sporting a silly grin on his face. "Goodluck!" There was a teasing tone in his voice. 

"Oh…alright." She took a deep breath as she braced for the coming rejection. _Sometimes Shintaro-kun could be such a tease!_

Hesitantly, she walked up to where Rukawa is standing. All along she was chanting to herself. _Ok, it's no big deal. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!_ She is nervous as hell. When she got near him, she took another deep breath then extended her hand that was holding the water bottle to him. 

"Ru-Rukawa-kun… would you like to have some water?" _Ok, he'll just turn around and leave. Get it over with. Turn around now._ She was already ready for his response but still being so near to him gives her the chill. It's like he is so cold, so cold that she could feel the sudden drop of temperature around her. 

Rukawa looked at her. More like stared. Haruko on the other hand was starting to lose it. _Turn around now! It's what you're supposed to do!_ After a few more seconds under his stare, she took a deep breath. _Fine! _She was about to bring down her hand that was holding the bottle when she felt it was being taken away from her. It was just one instant but when he reached out for the bottle his fingers brushed with hers that shook her. She mustered all her courage to keep herself composed. _What? He took it? I must be dreaming!_

He continued on staring at her while he was twisting the cap of the bottle. Cold stares. So cold she couldn't stand it anymore. She needs to get out of there. Fast. She was about to leave him alone when-- 

"Arigato." 

Her eyebrows moved. She thought she heard something. It was almost inaudible. "Huh?" 

Rukawa felt an urge to laugh seeing her reaction but since he's an expert in controlling his emotions, he didn't. He knew how she felt about him. He is not an idiot. Just how many times did he heard her squealed his name? He lost count already. And even though she's their team's vice-manageress, she never did approach him, until now. 

_Did he say something? I must be hearing things._ She shook her head and turned to leave. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" 

She froze. _What was that?_ Then she almost jumped when she saw that Rukawa was already very close to her. 

"D-do you need anything else?" 


	7. Walking Her Home

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Shintaro Ken is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**RuHaru 4EVA!!** - let me see what I can do, ok?

**Laarni** - hmm...you actually thought Shintaro has a flaw while everybody else thinks he's perfect. I even got an e-mail that says he sounds like a nerd.

**eternalgoddess** - thank you! thank you! here's the continuation.

**mskitsune** - thank you so much. I hope you will continue liking it.

**arashi tissue** - I don't have a talent in writing yaoi but it seems I am good at writing a Larry Stu. :P

**Lambie** - I am so grateful for your reviews. I know I tend to mislead people. I guess that's my style. :p

**sLL** - I thought glaring is Rukawa's normal facial 'expression'? I didn't think there was a reason.

**Afrokane** - I am happy to see someone who like Haruko, I just cannot understand the hostility towards her. Really, I don't even hate the Rukawa Brigade.

**Silhouette Panther** - I thought nobody in Slam Dunk exists in real life? They don't even look Japanese in real life. LOL 

*******

**Of Love and Friendship**

Chapter 7: Walking Her Home 

"D-do you need anything else?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

At the other side of the court, someone is yelling or fuming…whatever….

"Teme kitsune!!!!" _Damn that kitsune! Since when did he start talking to Haruko? He is not supposed to talk to her! He never talks to her! _

He was about to run to Rukawa and give him a piece of his mind when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sakuragi, you like Haruko-chan, am I right?"

Sakuragi turned around to see Shintaro behind him.

"If so, just let her be. She's a grown lady now. I'm sure she'll be alright. Let her do what makes her happy."

"But…."

"She deserves to be happy, Sakuragi-kun. I'm sure both of us want that."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rukawa knows pretty well that a certain redhead baka is fuming and is probably concocting several assassination plots against him but he couldn't care less.

"I asked if Shintaro is your boyfriend." He repeated, still staring at her.

Haruko couldn't answer. She is confused. "Huh?"_ Since when did he learned to ask questions anyway? _

Rukawa raised the bottle and took a gulp once more after which he wiped his mouth with his towel. "Well?"

"Uh no, he is a very good friend of mine." Haruko answered without even looking at him.

"Then he wouldn't mind if I walk you home later?" His eyes narrowed as he was intently staring at her, as if studying her.

Haruko stepped back and frowned. She was in a state of confusion and nervousness. She wasn't expecting this. He must be playing games with her. Sure, she has a major crush on this guy in front of her but it's not like him to be talking to her and to top it all, he is even asking to walk her home.

"I- I will have to tell Shintaro-kun." She nervously answered. There is no doubt that Shintaro would have to know since they always go home together. Besides she is having doubts about Rukawa now.

"I can tell him." Rukawa said with finality. After that, he took another gulp from the water bottle but his eyes are still locked at her.

"I…O-ok." She turned around and left.

She should be on cloud nine right now but she is nervous as hell. _What's happening?_ Why is it that all of a sudden he is talking to her and paying attention to her?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Sure." Shintaro answered in his usual smiling self. "Just be good to her, okay?" He winked at Rukawa and left.

Rukawa just looked at Shintaro's departing figure.

"Hey, looks like he likes you too." He teased while giving her one of those playful winks he is known for.

"But…."

"Hushh…you can go with him. Just tell me tomorrow if he's been good to you, okay?"

Haruko nodded.

"He'll be coming out anytime now. You ready to go home?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ha-hai."

Rukawa emerged from the gym door with his bag on his shoulder. Shintaro extended his hand to him which Rukawa accepted this time. Shintaro smiled. He was glad that Rukawa finally had noticed Haruko. He then gestured for her to come with Rukawa.

"Bring her home safely, okay? I know you are a gentleman." He grinned mischievously.

Rukawa just gave him a nod.

The taller boy stepped closer to Rukawa and whispered. "Hey, maybe you should smile once in a while so she won't be so nervous. She's really nervous about you." Rukawa's eyes widened for a bit but returned back to normal as he looked at her.

"Ok, See you tomorrow! Rukawa-kun, Haruko-chan! Take care!"

Shintaro went on his way after waving goodbye to them. Rukawa faced Haruko even though she is not looking at him.

"Let's go." He said in a soft voice.

Haruko hesitantly took a step and started to walk beside him. She still feels nervous. She was used to a cold Rukawa. True, she had wished that one day, he would notice her but now that it is happening, she is nervous and she can't understand why. She scanned her mind for possible reasons. She is scared actually. Suddenly, she is doubting Rukawa's motives. Why would Rukawa suddenly change. It's very unlikely, right? Besides, she has already accepted the fact that Rukawa won't like a girl like her who is just like all the other girls who cheer for him. He never gave her a minute of his life, why start now?

"Oi."

_He's never like this. Oh I am so nervous, I wish Shintaro-kun is here. _Haruko looked back wishing Shintaro was there but of course, he wasn't. She sighed. Rukawa stopped on his tracks.

"You already miss him?"

Haruko looked at him. "I…." Yes, she missed him on times like this. Shintaro has always been there for her for support. For the nth time that day, she took a deep breath.

"Shintaro-kun's always been there for me." She started to walk again.

"I know."

Haruko decided to keep quiet and waited if Rukawa would start talking. After all, he was the one who asked to walk her home. She remembered all the times when she tried to get his attention, the times when she loved him in secret, the times when she cheered for him. Was it ever wrong for her to act that way? She loves the guy. Almost everyone in school knows about her infatuation with Rukawa thereby earning her the ire of the school's female population. Was it wrong to love him? Shintaro understands her. Was it ever wrong to cheer and support Rukawa in all of his games? Haruko sighed. _Why? I can't help it if I love Rukawa-kun. Why hate me for it? _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rukawa Kaede has never been a man of words. Although it doesn't show, he too was nervous. He never walked home with a girl before. He was content with his life, with basketball. Of course, he knew Haruko likes him. He's not that stupid not to notice it. He just chose to ignore her. He thought that if he would just continue on ignoring her, she would stop and just give up. He reveled at the sight of Sakuragi being so jealous over him. And he annoyed the redhead every chance he gets. That redhead baka likes her very much, enough to get him into basketball even though his knowledge of the sport was practically zero.

When Shintaro came, it was clear that she was slowly drifting apart from him. Not that they were close to begin with. Shintaro after all is a warm and caring person unlike him. From the corner of his eyes, he would see how Shintaro paid attention to her and how he appreciates the things she did for him and vice-versa. And how many times has he seen them walking together during lunchtime? Coming to and leaving the gym together? For the past few months, she would still cheer for him. But unlike before when she would make efforts to get near him, she maintained a distance between them. Well, he got what he thought he wanted, she must have given up on him. But as the days passed by, he felt something different. He found himself wishing that she would approach him once again and then maybe he could make it up to her and let her know that she is appreciated.

While he used to rejoice when Sakuragi would curse and fume his jealousy over Haruko, he felt a prick in his heart every time he sees her with Shintaro. He never saw it coming. He was jealous. Jealous? Right. It took a while for him to admit that to himself. He shook his head. He never got jealous with Sakuragi. _What's the difference, anyway? _

He glanced at the girl walking beside him. Yes, she is pretty but surely he did not ask to walk her home just because she is pretty. He has a lot of fans and many of them are pretty too. And she is also a fan. He never paid any attention to his fans but it doesn't mean he doesn't know they are there. He never paid attention to Haruko before but it doesn't mean he doesn't know she is there. _So, what's the difference? _


	8. Rukawa's Thoughts

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Shintaro Ken is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**Kikiam **– (looks down) I know, it's my descriptions. This is my first fanfic so I hope I would do better in the future. About Shintaro, well, there's more of him in the future so….I am actually thinking of making a RuHaruFuji fic evil grin What would Kaede-kun do? Damn, I don't even have any idea. I never knew it was so hard to think of ideas. Glad Kaede-kun made you squeal though hahahah!

**RUHARU ^_^** - I hear you. -_~

**Lotus** – yes, I agree with you. Sometimes I tend to think Rukawa doesn't deserve a nice girl like Haruko. Just like you, I love Sakuragi, he never failed to make me laugh. LOL

**afrokane** – yes, Haruko is a very important character in Slam Dunk. Without her, Sakuragi, the lead character would be non-existent as she was the reason why he joined in the first place.

*******

**Of Love and Friendship**

Chapter 8: Rukawa's Thoughts 

It's been more than a week now since Rukawa started walking Haruko home and all he could utter are 'let's go' and 'see you tomorrow'. He is starting to wonder what Haruko sees in him. He knew he is being a jerk and he was just thankful that she is a patient person. Somehow he had to make it up to her. She supports him and stands by him even though he's being a jerk. He very well knew that Haruko is just waiting for him to speak.

_But I do speak to her. And I care a lot about her. Maybe I just don't show her enough. Maybe I just do things differently. _

He recalled the time during their first year when they were playing against the combined forces of Shoyo and Ryonan. He just passed by her after shooting a ball and she said he was playing great. _I greeted her, didn't I? I acknowledged her. Even my so-called Rukawa Brigade got jealous of her when I did that. It maybe a small gesture but I never do that to any girl. Just to **her**._ _I think I almost smiled when I saw her reaction that day. I must have made her day. _[1]

Then he thought about that incident after their game against Takezono. That was Sakuragi's second game. He saw her waiting out for all the players to go out but Sakuragi was talking to her. He was walking in their direction and when she saw him, Haruko praised him.

_-Ru-Rukawa-kun, you were very outstanding today!- _

_-Ah…is that so?- _

_I actually stopped to hear what she has to say and I responded to her. I responded to her!_ He shook his head. For some reason, he was feeling a bit down when he saw them and he had to walk away, as always. [2] 

Haruko wondered at the tall ace walking beside her. From her vantage point, she saw him shook his head. She wondered what he could be thinking but she thought it's alright. At least she gets to be with him. That was more than she could ask for.

He sighed. _And what about that time when we played against Tsukubu? Some guy named Rango Koichiro started yelling Haruko will be his girlfriend even before the game started. I just found out that he made a bet with the do'aho that whoever would win that game, Haruko would be his. Idiot. Did he really think I would allow that? I don't know what happened to us that day but at the start of the game, we weren't performing. And this Rango just kept on shouting that Haruko will be his. The do'aho wasn't paying attention when Rango made a rebound and dunked, then he shouted that when the game is over, he would pick Haruko up immediately. Damn. That is something I cannot allow. Never! That was when I finally scored a basket. That was for her. _

_I knew the do'aho wanted to play and show off to Haruko. He wanted to make a shot since he doesn't want me to shoot and steal the limelight from him, even though Captain Akagi clearly told him to just take care of the rebounds. In his effort to make a shoot, he was called on offensive charging. Another damn! While Mitsui was lecturing him on the merits of being a good rebounder, I couldn't control myself any longer. I kicked him really hard and told him that if he doesn't want to win that game, he should just get out of the court! People should have seen the look on my face. No, I don't really hate Sakuragi. I just want to taunt him to play well. I will never let any man get Haruko just because we lost a game. I guess people just can't see that. _[3]

In his heart, Rukawa knew he and Sakuragi could be good friends. He knew that if Haruko didn't have any feelings for him, Sakuragi wouldn't waste his time annoying him. He never acted so jealously over the other team members simply because they had nothing to do with Haruko. _He will come around._

His thoughts brought him to another incident when Haruko approached him at the school gym to speak to him about his kohai Mizusawa Ichiro._ She just called my name once and I immediately faced her. We walked to the school grounds and talked. I talked to her. I knew it wasn't anything romantic and all but I talked to her for a long time. I listened to her and there were just the two of us. I would never be caught talking to any other girl like that. It was because it was **her**. If I didn't want to talk to her, I could have just walked away from her without a word. I would still learn about Mizusawa's case anyway. Doesn't it count? _[4]

_I knew it. It's because I do things differently that's why they say I am cold. I am not a robot. I am human. I have feelings. Even Haruko can't read my subtle gestures. Maybe I should change my tactics before things get out of hand. But how? Damn!_

"Ru-Rukawa-kun…..it's our house now. Thank you for walking me home." She smiled at him but swiftly gazed towards the street when he faced her.

"…" _Already? _

"Uh…take care, Rukawa-kun." With that she turned her back on him and stepped towards their gate.

"Erm…" Haruko froze. _Is he going to say something?_ She paused for a while._ Ah no. He won't._

"Can I join you and Shintaro for lunch tomorrow?" It was a very soft voice but she clearly heard every word.

She turned around to face him. Although still confused she managed to respond. "Don't you usually sleep at that time?"

"It's ok, I can always sleep some other time." His dead tone reply as he continued looking at her.

"Oh… alright." She waved goodbye as she entered the gate.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Lunch Time. Rukawa was already waiting outside Haruko's classroom. He actually missed his sleeping time so he decided to catch up a few minutes of nap while waiting for her.

"Shintaro-kun….Rukawa-kun said yesterday that he wants to join us for lunch. Would it be alright?"

"Hey, of course. Let's go." The tall boy headed to the door. Haruko was following him.

Shintaro wanted to burst into a fit of laughter when he saw Rukawa. _Oh man, what a talent._ The black haired boy was sleep-standing outside with a small drool coming out of the corner of his lips.

"Rukawa-kun?" Shintaro's voice woke up Rukawa from his dreamland. "Let's go."

Haruko noticed a lot of girls at the corridor were staring at them. _Uh-oh…this is not good. This is definitely not good! _She decided to let the two towering boys walk ahead of her. She doesn't like the look on the girls' faces. She could already read what's on their minds.

After a couple of minutes trying to strike a conversation with Rukawa, Shintaro noticed that Haruko wasn't walking along with them. When he looked back, he saw her trailing a few feet behind them.

"Oi. Haruko-chan! What's keeping you?" Shintaro walked back to get her.

"Ah…ok." She walked beside Shintaro thinking it's ok now since they already got out of the corridor.

The moment they got into the canteen entrance Haruko wanted to turn around. There are a lot of girls inside. She gulped, trying hard not to show her discomfort while trailing behind Shintaro and Rukawa. _What have I gotten myself into?_ It would have been no big deal if she was with Shintaro as usual but being with both Shintaro and Rukawa is too much. If dagger looks could transform into real daggers, she would be dead on the floor right now.

They started eating once they settled on one of the tables. Shintaro did most of the talking. Surprisingly, Rukawa was listening intently to him. Haruko on the other hand, silently ate nodding once in a while to Shintaro's blubbering. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. A couple of times, she dropped her chopsticks as she was feeling the evil glares and the thick atmosphere around her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She wanted to congratulate herself. She's still alive and school is over. Good thing Rukawa is not in her class or else she would probably decide on transferring to another class.

"Ice cream?"

"Sure." He smiled. "I'll try double dutch this time." He said while trailing behind her. He almost bumped into her when she suddenly stopped walking.

_Oh no!_ "Ru-Rukawa-kun? What are you doing here?" Rukawa was standing outside their room.

"Waiting for you." In his usual dead tone voice.

Haruko noticed the girls ogling at the two boys while some with dark faces are looking at her.

"Would you look at that…..looks like she has finally hooked the two of them."

"She must be using black magic." It was followed by some laughter.

"What a bitch."

"Bitch…bitch…bitch…." A few girls from the group chanted as they pass by them.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to cry. No. She would have to fight back this time. Her fists clenched tightly on her sides, she braced for herself and started shouting at the group. "I am not a bitch!!! Leave me alone!"

For the second time, she dashed out of the corridor leaving the two tall boys behind. Rukawa who doesn't seem to understand what was happening frowned. He was about to follow her but Shintaro's tight grip on his arm stopped him.

Shintaro's eyebrows met while he bit his lower lip. "Let's give her time to be alone. Don't worry I know where she will go." He sighed. "Man, I haven't seen her so angry." He chuckled. "I didn't know she had it in her."

All Rukawa could do was stare at the taller boy in front of him. Shintaro placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have to talk. There's something you ought to know."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[1] Slam Dunk Anime Series Episode ? *AN: I forgot the episode number, maybe anyone out there could tell me?* (Shohoku vs. Shoyo-Ryonan)

[2] Slam Dunk Movie 1 (Shohoku vs. Takezono)

[3] Slam Dunk Movie 2 (Shohoku vs. Tsukubu)

[4] Slam Dunk Movie 4 (where Mizusawa Ichiro made an appearance)


	9. Making It Up To Her

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Shintaro Ken is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**AjA** – Yup, don't you just pity Haruko-chan when she is constantly bashed? I guess that is the reason why I am rooting for her. That and because I am an advocate of girl power. So Haruko-chan, you go girl!!!! Go get your man!!!!

**micchan** – I am so happy that you like it.

**White Meteor** – Thanks for reading my fic even if it's not your cup of tea. I really appreciate it. :-)

**white soul** – There are 4 Slam Dunk movies. If you can get them, you will see more of Rukawa talking there.

*******

**Of Love and Friendship**

Chapter 9: Making It Up To Her

_So things have really gone out of hand._ Rukawa is lost in his thoughts. Shintaro had just told him what happened a while ago and what happened months ago. _Why do they assume that I don't know her? Even Haruko should know. I talked to her. Why do they have to be so cruel?_

_-She doesn't deserve to be treated like this.- _

_-So you like her.- _

_-Yes. But she likes you. And you are aware of that.- _

_And they say I am the cold one!_ He shook his head. He knew he's always misunderstood because he does things differently. _But I am not that cold! I maybe more quiet than most people but I am not cold. I respond to people around me. _

Hands on his pockets, Shintaro kept on pacing a few feet away from Rukawa. Then he stopped, placed a hand on the back of his neck and looked up. _This is the second time! What do I have to do? I don't know what to do! _He glanced at Rukawa who was staring at him. _I couldn't ask for his help. He's not that kind._ He sighed. _What's happening to me? I can't even help Haruko get out of this situation. They would just keep bullying her. Should I confront them? No, I can't do that! What to do? What to do?_ He didn't even realize he was already knocking on his head for ideas but they wouldn't come.

"Umm…are you going to join us again tomorrow? For lunch, I mean?" Shintaro faced Rukawa.

"Yes." Rukawa answered him loud and clear.

_Great. What should I do? Ask him to scrap it?_ "Are…you sure you don't need to---."

"Yes, I am sure. And don't even think of talking me out of it." Rukawa glared at Shintaro this time to make his point.

_Right._ Shintaro bit his lip. I think I even put her into more trouble by pushing her to _Rukawa. And here I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought she would be happy. I can't even protect her._ He let out a long weary sigh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Shintaro stick up his index finger and placed it in front of his lips gesturing for Rukawa not to make a noise. Then he lightly punched his forehead. _Duh. I forgot he rarely makes a noise._ They could hear the soft sobbing. She's there. Her head bowed down on top of her arm against the wall. Her shoulders are shaking because of continuous sobbing. Shintaro tapped her lightly on her shoulder.

"Shintaro-kun!" She turned to him and grabbed his school uniform as more and more tears came out. She is choking from so much tears that wanted to come out all at once.

"Shhh….everything's gonna be alright." He patted her back as he tried to comfort her. He glanced at Rukawa hoping to convey something to him. "Hey, don't cry now, Rukawa-kun's here."

The scene in front of him choked him as well. He felt a sharp pain inside his chest as pangs of jealousy sets in again. He wanted to comfort her as well but he understands now why she is very close to Shintaro. He recalled all the things that Shintaro told him. He understands her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. He didn't know she had to endure such things because of him and Shintaro.

Haruko tried to wipe her tears with her already soaked handkerchief but before she could do so, a clean folded handkerchief was shoved into her.

"Here."

"Ru-Rukawa-kun…. " She managed to say in between sniffles. Her eyes and nose are all red now.

"Take it, Haruko-chan." Shintaro softly nudged her.

"A-arigato, Rukawa-kun…." She continued on sobbing in front of them. God knows she wanted to stop but the tears just keep on coming out. Like a broken dam, all the water just kept on gushing out.

The two boys patiently waited for her to compose herself. She tucked her hair behind her ears and patted the last few teardrops that escaped from her eyes. She then straightened her uniform and just stared blankly ahead. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and hanged her bag on her shoulder. Seeing she is alright, Shintaro placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Haruko-chan….you did great fighting for yourself back there. You are a nice girl and Rukawa-kun and I know that." He glanced at Rukawa. "Be strong, ne? Look, we don't care what other girls say about you because we know you. They just don't know you." He knows those words wouldn't be enough but he hoped they would make her feel better.

She wiped another small tear that came out and nodded. She was constantly twisting the handkerchief on her hands until it was full of creases that it's almost unrecognizable.

"Awww…look what you did to Rukawa-kun's hankie. Poor hankie." Shintaro had a big grin on his face and winked at Rukawa.

"Oh…no…go-gomen, ne, Rukawa-kun." She panicked as she realized what she had done and tried to straighten the hankie on her lap. Crying in front of Rukawa was already embarrassing enough and now this.

Rukawa tried to turn back from the two as he tried to control his laughter but Shintaro grabbed him.

"Hah! Caught you! You should laugh more often, you know." He continued teasing Rukawa. "Haruko-chan! Come here, he is laughing!" Rukawa turned back to avoid Shintaro's teasing. Haruko's heart lept when she caught the sight of Rukawa smiling due to Shintaro's constant teasing. She can't help but smile at the two boys. Shintaro placed an arm around Rukawa's neck and dragged him to Haruko.

"So, you alright now?" Shintaro asked her.

"Hmm…I…I just need to go to the ladies--"

"Alright. We'll wait for you here so we can go to the gym together. Make yourself pretty for Rukawa-kun, ne?" He grinned and winked at her.

Haruko blushed. Rukawa's pale face turned red that resulted into more teasing coming from Shintaro.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Shintaro is bidding goodbye to the two after they walked out of the gym.

"Take care, Rukawa-kun, Haruko-chan. Oi, Rukawa, take care of her, ne?" Shintaro is being his usual bubbly self and winked to tease Rukawa once more before he left.

"Would you like to have something first?" Rukawa asked her as he planned he would treat her to a dinner after practice. Maybe this time he could make it up to her.

Haruko looked at him. "Ah…alright." She actually feels good now in spite of what happened that afternoon. Crying surely can ease some burden off one's chest.

They walked out of the school. Rukawa led the way to Yakiniku. Haruko is hesitant since she has never been to that place. She was thinking they would just go for a fastfood or something.

"It's a good place." Rukawa muttered as he sensed her uneasiness.

"Anou….Rukawa-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Err….this is a different restaurant."

"It's my treat." He assured her.

"Uh…Alright."

He let Haruko in and followed suit. He picked a table inside a cubicle at the far side of the restaurant. It's his favorite spot there because it is quiet. They took their seats facing each other. She picked up the menu and scanned for what she could order. Rukawa motioned for a waiter.

"Yes sir, may I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"The usual and …." He gestured for Haruko to place her order.

"Ah…iced tea and some rice balls please."

The waiter left them alone after taking their order.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes. She nervously shifted on her seat and smiled timidly. She looked around and saw that there are not many people inside. It's weekday after all. The place must be filled during weekends though. The restaurant was illuminated by dim lights that made it appear very cozy. 

Rukawa is staring at her. He actually looked like staring but inside he was building up his courage to talk. _Ok, I can do this. I cannot continue being a jerk!_

"You usually eat here, Rukawa-kun?" She broke the silence.

"When I feel like it."

Haruko nodded.

Rukawa swallowed. He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "I…." He started. Haruko looked up to him. "I want to tell you that I appreciate the things you do for me."

She smiled. "Ie, it's nothing, Rukawa-kun. Don't mention it." Haruko felt happy, very happy that Rukawa is finally talking to her.

_Good start._ He silently congratulated himself. _Whew! I never thought it takes a lot of effort to speak. _

"I also wanted to.... apologize for the times I…." He paused. "I've been rude to you." Miraculously, he was able to say that to her while staring at her. _There I said it. _

Haruko just looked at him and blinked. _Is he alright? _Then she gave him a smile."Apology accepted, Rukawa-kun. Are you alright?"

He uncomfortably shifted on his seat. "Hai."

Their food came finally. Haruko took a sip from her iced tea.

"Er…." She is feeling really sorry for him as she can see the effort that Rukawa is putting on just to pull this thing. "Rukawa-kun, I also want to thank you for lending me your handkerchief. I promise I will return it to you tomorrow." She blushed at the thought of what she did to his handkerchief.

He nodded at her. Haruko could make out a small curve on his lips which made her stare for a while. She blinked once then went back to sipping her iced tea and started eating. Rukawa on the other hand just continued on looking at her.

"You are not eating your food, Rukawa-kun!"

"Hai." Rukawa picked up his chopsticks and started to eat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Whew! This fic is about to finish. Now be a sweetheart and tell me you are still reading. -_~


	10. Making It Official

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Shintaro Ken is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**sallydarkangel** – *teary eyes* Thank you so much. I'm sure Rukawa knows what his fans are doing for him. He just doesn't show it. I mean, he has to be deaf if he doesn't hear his cheering squad, right? Besides, if he is a good basketball player, that means he is an attentive person.

**White Meteor** – Wow, you are soooo kind! Thanks a lot!

**ruhana-grl1123** – Hi! Thanks for reading my fic. Deep in my heart, I know Rukawa is capable of smiling or even laughing. He's a human being so he's not different from you and me. It's just a question of why and when.

**AjA** – As always ^_~

**asi** – After watching the anime series and the movies, I found out that Rukawa's character evolved as the story goes. He gets to talk to people at the later parts and even learned the importance of teamwork (shown in the manga). Really, I have often wondered how he became a team captain in junior high if he doesn't even know that **teamwork is vital in basketball**. Hohoho!!! So, we could guess that if the series is to be continued, he's bound to change for the better.

**eternalgoddess** – You're right. Liking Rukawa is not a crime. I like him too!

**tsongmandude** – With a pen name like that, you wouldn't be mistaken for a gay. This is the continuation. Thanks for the compliments! Yes, I'm pinoy, pinay to be exact ehehe....

**Afrokane** – *grins*

**zidane** – Thanks!

*******

**Of Love and Friendship**

Chapter 10: Making It Official

Sakuragi Hanamichi has been in the dumps for more than a week. He knew that Rukawa and Haruko had been going home together and he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. He cannot blame Haruko. He knew all along that she likes Rukawa. She never tried to hide it from him. She's just being true to herself. Still, he's hurting. He's in that same state of self-pity when Matsui and Fujii approached him. 

"Hi! Sakuragi-kun!" Fujii greeted him. 

Sakuragi looked up and greeted back void of any cheerfulness. "Hi, Fujii-san, Matsui-san." 

"Are you alright, Sakuragi-kun?" Matsui asked. 

Sakuragi became a bit irritated. He ran his hand through his red hair. _The hell! Of course I am not alright! _"Uh…yea, I guess." 

Fujii and Matsui sat beside him not knowing what to say to the redhead. They knew he was not being himself and they knew why. 

Suddenly, Sakuragi turned to them and asked. "You two knew Haruko so well. I knew he liked kitsune from the very beginning. She told me that. But… am I really that undesirable?" 

Fujii and Matsui looked at each other. Matsui dared not say anything. 

"No, Sakuragi-kun," Fujii answered him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"So, was he a good boy last night, Haruko-chan?" Shintaro winked at Rukawa while questioning Haruko. 

"Er… hai." She couldn't stop blushing. 

"Very well then, let's go! I am starving!" Shintaro urged them. 

The three were walking together when Shintaro and Haruko noted that Rukawa stopped walking. When they looked at him, they saw him facing a group of girls. Haruko remembered them. They were the same girls who hurled cruel words at her yesterday. 

Rukawa was giving them the meanest and sharpest glare he could muster. "Stop it. And you all know what I mean," Rukawa said in his usual tone before he turned his back to them and joined Haruko and Shintaro. 

The girls though could not react. They never expected that the so-called cold ace would face them and confront them. They knew he never talks to people he hardly knew. 

"Rukawa-kun…." Haruko could not believe it. He stood up for her. "A-arigato, Rukawa-kun." 

"Hmn." Rukawa just gave her a nod and gestured for them to get going. 

"Whoa! Way to go, Rukawa-kun!" Shintaro punched him on his upper arm. "I didn't know you had it in you!" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Miyagi Ryota jerked when a paper fan hit him lightly on his back. "Aya-chan?" 

Ayako leaned closer to him. "Have you noticed something about those two?" She pointed to the direction of Shintaro and Rukawa resting on the corner of the gym after the practice game. "Since when did Rukawa started talking? But then it's a good sign, ne? They seem to be playing in sync with each other." She winked. 

"Yeah, I noticed that it's been happening for the past few days already. No wonder Ryonan had a really hard time with us. Yes!!!" He pumped a fist in the air. "We would win in the Inter-High." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Were you able to talk to her?" Shintaro asked. 

"A little," Rukawa uttered. 

"I understand. Cat got your tongue?" Shintaro grinned at Rukawa. 

Rukawa's eyes widened and he almost blurted a 'do'aho' but he realized that he was the real do'aho here. Shintaro got up and patted him on the back. "You can do it, man. I know you can do it." He smiled and headed to the locker room. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"You were very outstanding today, Rukawa-kun," Haruko commended the basketball player walking beside her. 

"Ah…Is that so?" Rukawa answered. 

"Hai! By the way, this is your handkerchief. Thank you so much." She handed him the neatly folded handkerchief. He reached out for it and placed it on his pocket. 

"I appreciate you encouraging me to do my best," he said in response. 

Haruko was caught unaware by what he said. Rukawa stopped walking and faced her. 

"I have always known, Haruko." 

"Eh?" 

"I have always known that you like me," Rukawa stared at her intently. 

Haruko swallowed and looked down trying to avoid his eyes. _This is so embarrassing…. _

Seconds later, a pale hand appeared in front of her. "Let's go," Rukawa urged her. 

Before she knew it, her hand was already in his hand. They walked in silence. It was so quiet that the only things they could hear were each other's heartbeat. She could feel him softly rubbing her hand with his fingers. Her heart was pounding heavily. She placed her free hand on her chest thinking that any second now, her heart would leap out of her chest. She glanced at him. He caught her eyes and gave her one of his rare smiles. It was a small smile but it was enough to make her want to shout with joy. She lowered her gaze and started studying the patterns of the road. 

"You…you look good when you smile. You should smile more often," she said. 

"Hmn." 

She could already make out her house and wondered why time flies so fast. "We're here. Thanks for walking me home again, Rukawa-kun." 

"It's Kaede." 

"Oh." She was taken off-guard by what he said. "Alright." She smiled and started to loosen her grip on his hand but he held it even tighter. When she felt this, she stopped breathing. He has that intensity in his deep blue eyes as he stared at her. 

"The feeling is mutual, Haruko. I like you too," he confessed as his eyes were locked on hers. 

Haruko swallowed hard. She was blushing furiously. "Ka-Kaede-kun…." 

He smiled at her once again as he slowly released her hand. "Tomorrow, ok? Take care." 

"T-take care too, Kaede-kun." 

Then she felt herself breathing again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ahhhhh!!!! I can't believe I finally finished this. Yay! *jumps up and down*

This is my very first fanfic. I have been a reader of fanfics before I started writing them and this is the result. I was so pissed off of Mary Sues that I made a Larry Stu instead just to release my disappointment. Har! Har! Har! 

I don't think it's that bad though. Besides, how many Larry Stu can you find on Slam Dunk category anyway? Hmmmm? 


End file.
